


Exorcisms

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Incest, Jessica still haunts him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What self-respecting ghost haunts a snooty Napa winery?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcisms

  
  
“What self-respecting ghost haunts a snooty Napa winery?”

 

 

Sam sighed.  “One that died the night before her wedding was supposed to take place at the winery.”

 

 

“Yeah but…”

 

 

“Dean… we need to just get this done.”

 

 

He was fairly certain the body was buried in the winery itself and all Sam wanted to do was get the job done and get the hell out of there.  Dean seemed to sense that and backed off then, settling into the salt and burn.

 

 

“You alright Sammy?”  Dean asked as they walked out of the small outbuilding on the outskirts of the grounds.  The salt and burn was done, but they still needed to cross the main area and head out the picnic grounds and Sam was gritting his teeth to get out of there.  It was pretty quiet and under normal circumstances he and Dean might have enjoyed a more leisurely departure, including a couple bottles of Sattui wine, but Sam couldn’t.  Not here.

 

 

“Lay off Dean.” Sam said softly,  “She wasn’t the only ghost with us tonight.”

 

 

“Sam?”

 

 

Sam turned on Dean suddenly, pushing him up against the outer wall of the main tasting building.  “Stop Dean.  I just…”  he was breathing heavy and he wanted to kill his brother for making him think about it, for even catching this hunt in the first place.  Instead, he crushed his lips to Dean’s, pressing hard against him, his anger needing an outlet and Dean had always been that for him.

 

 

“I used to come here with Jess.” 

 

 

Dean’s eyes went wide with understanding.  He didn’t say anything quite yet, but started working at the top of Sam’s jeans, pulling them open and wrapping his hand around his brother’s cock.  “More than one way to exorcise a ghost Sammy.”

 

 

Sam didn’t disagree.  He pushed Dean up against the wall, turning him and as he sank into his brother’s body, he didn’t think about Jessica or engagement plans or the future he’d planned to give her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile) [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)


End file.
